Opposites Attract
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: It started with a simple project that Ms. Shauntal wanted us to do, but why does it feel like it's more than a project? Like something bad is going to happened if we continue our research on the folktales. AU Shippings inside enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1

_Me_: Well a new story, but not with the fandom I am quite comfortable writing , so please bear with this story w If the beginning is good I might continue it... If not then I will re-edit it and change some aspects ^o^/

Marina: You are being to positive lately, but meh first try I guess any who time for the pairing list: BrendanXMay, LucasXDawn, RosaX?, SilverXLyra, CrystalXGold, LeafXBlue and many more as the chapter progresses~

Me: Al thought the main one will be Black and White, but there will be bonus chapter for the couples listed there c:

Marina: If this story is good at all.

Me: Shaddup! Any who Disclamer I don't own Pokemon at all... I wish thought *sad face*

Marina: Let the story begin!

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**White's POV.**_

I sigh out loud whilst twirling my pencil around on my fingers whilst looking at our History teacher spur happily her thoughts on a group project she wanted all her students to take apart of. Well yeah you got to take apart of the project due that it will be like a test, but on this test you are working together.

"As I was saying I want to hear the history of other regions, and as well their folktale," the teacher spoke happily whilst handing small pieces of paper to the boys making the girls look at him on confusing.

"Ms. Shauntal, I don't get why would you gives us," a light blue haired boy said whilst pointing to some of the guys in the classroom. "This piece of small paper's, instead of giving them to the girls," the lastly adds.

Ms. Shauntal chuckles softly whilst walking back to her desk to get a hat that was hiding behind her desk.

"You guys will write your names on that piece of paper, and then place them inside this hat so I could shuffle them before letting the girls draw out a piece of paper in which the name of that person will be your partner for this project," Ms. Shauntal explains with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh…. Okay…. I hope I get White," the same boy who asked the question says out loud making some guys chuckle. I roll my eyes at his direction making him give me a wink. Ms. Shauntal coughs to get our attention.

"Now please give me the small pieces of papers guys," she says whilst walking around the aisle gathering each small piece of paper. "Alrighty time to shuffle this," she adds quietly to herself.

She does that for a few minutes in which took enough time to have the same guy who made that comment to look me up and down like I was some sort of meat, but he didn't know I saw what he did. I thank arceus for my bangs some times.

"Okay it is time!" Ms. Shauntal suddenly speaks up making us look at her quickly due that she was pointing at my cousin May. "You go first Ms. Mayple," Ms. Shauntal says happily.

May shyly gets up from her sit, and walks to her whilst looking at her confused, until Ms. Shauntal whispers something to her that makes her mouth shape into a perfect "o". She quickly places her hand inside whilst looking away from said object, until she gets a piece of paper.

"Brendan Birch?" May shyly calls in which said boy that was called raises his hand. I look behind to see who he was, but chuckle darkly remembering what she told me about a guy with weird ruby eyes that caught her interest. Now this will be a fun project for me, because I will tease her like there's no tomorrow!

"Mhm~ Ms. Soul is your turn! And your twin sister as well," Ms. Shauntal says whilst the twins aka Crystal and Lyra make their way to the teacher doing the same thing May did.

"Gold Hibiki," Crystal says icily whilst looking at the said teen who was smiling innocently at her knowing full well that he is going to do the same thing I was going to do to May.

"Silver Aoi," Lyra says with a huge grin on her face whilst said teen if I strain my hearing a little bit he should be mumbling curse words.

"Ms. Berlitz is your turn," Ms. Shauntel says whilst said teen aka Dawn walks happily to the front doing the same maneuver as the others.

"Lucas Kouki," Dawn says happily whilst said teen moans in pain. Everyone in the classroom chuckle at his response whilst Ms. Shauntal makes a shush sound making us stop our chuckling.

"Okay now Ms. Touko is your turn~" Ms. Shauntal says whilst grinning from ear to ear when the others are sited next to their teammates. I quickly get out of my chair not like May all shyly and stuff, but with confident same time hoping I don't get that jerk.

I look at the hat now due that I finally was well getting my attention to it fully to notice it was cut in some parts due to how old it is, but I quickly push does thoughts away and thrust my hand into the hat whilst looking away. I grasp one small piece of paper, and shakily pull it up. I read the name that it was on this piece of paper mentally before saying it out loud.

"Black Touya," I say with fake confidence due that I didn't know if he was that light blue haired teen.

"Yes?" A quiet voice behind Brendan spoke up making everyone turned their direction at the said teen. In which I was looking at as well, to have my blue eyes locked with his brown eyes.

I heard May giggle softly, in which broke the small trance that was about to happen, and I quickly with my pride intent I walk to sit next to him.

Maybe I shouldn't have said thought this project will be fun due that I have a feeling I will get teased by May, and more importantly by the girl with blue eyes almost like mines, and light brown hair who was grinning like crazy at my direction.

"Miss Aoi," Ms. Shauntal calls the said light brown hair girl who was grinning at my direction like crazy. She steps out of her desk with a smile making the boy swoon, but she just ignores them when she puts her hand inside the hat.

"Blue Oak," Miss Aoi aka Leaf says with a huge grin on her face.

I heard a boy sigh whilst the other guys except the ones that were called already just stare at their partners in whom I was caught by surprise when Brendan started talking to May, but a soft tap makes me look up and blue eyes that held mischief.

This is going to be a long week I suppose, but I just hope that I get along quite well with my teammate for this project.

* * *

Me: Yeah not a good beginning, but I might re-edit it, but as well it might be alternative universe, but they will have their pokemon, but not their original titles in which they live a normal high school life same time the one that was looking White like that was an Ace trainer c: I dunno why I put him or made him act like that way, but it would've being better a cool trainer -w-/

Marina: Don't get a hold of yourself.

Me: Shh any who I hope you guise enjoy the chapter thought c:

Marina: Time to say does 3 words!

Me: Read~

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy ^o^/

Marina: Peace out ^o^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto ^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Welp here is another chapter of this story... Ahhh yeahh! Even thought this chapter doesn't say enough, but it's like a preview the first one and this one as well little by little the plot will come, and the couples to ;w;/

Marina: Yeah yeah what ever let's just get started, so you could start on your other stories.

Me: Oh yeah! And as well I want to thank Venere for following this story ;w;/ Thank you I didn't think someone will read this, cause the plot and stuff cx

Marina: Says the person who changed the plot now.

Me: Yeap, but any who Disclamer I don't own Pokemon if I did Brendan would've being in the anime same as Black and White cx

Marina: Enjoy~ c:

* * *

_**White's POV.**_

_**Currently Afterschool.**_

"Zip it Leaf," I hiss at the person who was walking next to me whilst May was trying her best to calm me down in which it was working a few seconds before, but now I just wanted to explode.

"Aww come White don't be like that!" Leaf says with a childish pout on her face. I roll my eyes at her direction.

"Guys!" I heard Lyra scream happily making me groan in pain to have May pat me on the back softly with a force smile on her face. Lyra stops in front of us with a huge grin on her face. "I can't wait for this project to start!" Lyra says equally happily as before making me groan.

"You aren't the only one Lyra!" Leaf says whilst giving me a devilish smirk on her face.

"What project are you guys talking about?" I hear my younger sister say behind Lyra making said girl turn to look at her.

"Well Rosa it's a group project Ms. Shauntal assigned us to do," Lyra explains with a huge grin on her face.

"But that doesn't answer why you are grinning like that Lyra. You aren't the type of person to like projects ya know?" Rose points out a true fact about Lyra who giggles softly.

"It's because we have being paired up with some classmates of us for this," Leaf adds with a smirk on her face. "And you see your older sister got this silent guy as her partner," Leaf says whilst nudging me gently on the ribs. I growl menacingly at Leaf whilst May stands between us in case I do something I will regret afterward.

"Let's not get mad over something as trivial as this okay White?" May says softly making me 'humph' at them.

"Sis you should control that anger of yours," Rosa points out calmly making me take a deep breath.

"I know, but," I stop mid-way on what I was about to say when I see my partner for the project being followed around by the light blue hair kid. "Guys I'll be right back," I quickly add whilst dashing towards them. I ignore Leaf's side comment knowing she saw Black as well, and well she made a comment that I couldn't hear that made the others laugh.

"Please Black let's switch partner's! I mean White wouldn't like to hang out with a quiet guy like you at all," I hear the little blue hair guy say to my partner making me grind my teeth in frustration due that he is putting words into my mouth without me knowing about it, but actually he doesn't know that I am a few yards away from him.

"I'm not sure if that's right, but why don't you ask her," Black says whilst pointing at me in which I walk up to them with my arms crossed and giving the light blue haired kid a deadly glare.

"Yes dude why don't you ask me about this. I mean I don't even know your name, and yet you know 'stuff' about me," I say icily whilst standing next to Black ignoring the fact that he is taller than me.

"Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Ron Rhodes at your service, and as well I don't know stuff about you, but how the female mind works actually," Ron says with a proud smile on his face. I roll my eyes at him, but sigh.

"Then tell me how a female mind works then," I say icily yet again whilst doing this Black stays next to me in which by now I would've thought he would've of left due to how I am talking and acting now.

"Well don't females want a prince charming? One that will treat them like a princess am I correct?" Ron asks whilst still having that proud look on his face.

"Not all girls want to be treated as a princess, instead as an equal in a relationship," Black quietly points out making me nod in agreement to what he said.

"I agree with him, but well Ron I am not that type of female who wants a prince charming," I say whilst turning around and starting to walk away, but before I do. "Let's go Black!" I call out for him, in which he slowly walks next to me.

"But but wait White!" Ron screams in which I grasp Black wrist, and start dragging him to a nearby building away from Ron trying to get away from him not feeling quite comfortable with him with this small conversation we just had.

"So Black," I say when we stop walking, and just peacefully stand on one of the hallways on the said building I drag Black with me.

"Yeah?" Black quietly says making me sigh wanting deeply to know why he speaks like that. I mean really I won't snap at him.

"As you can see you and I will be partners for this project, and I won't change that because I have a feeling that we will work together pretty fine, but if that's okay with you as well," I bluntly stated making him chuckle softly.

"I guess I am okay with this, and I suppose you are right," Black says, but this time in a normal tone making me grin in achievement inside my mind when he didn't answer back on his quiet tone.

"Alright then it is settle! Tomorrow we will work on it, and as well choose which region we will be working on for the folktale!" I say happily whilst grasping his hand, in which cause him to have some type of redness spread on his cheeks.

"Ye-ah," Black says quietly back to his original behavior making me sigh mentally. If I wanted him to speak normally to me this will take some time, but I am okay with that.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow?" I bluntly said to him. He nods, and gently pray my hands off his before leaving me alone in the hall way.

"It seems you are starting to get along with your partner," I heard someone said behind me making me spun around to see them due that they caught me by surprise.

"Crystal!" I say trying to sound calm. She chuckles, and gives me a warm smile.

"I'm quite happy that you are getting along with your partner, but at the same time I don't know if I could control Gold," Crystal mutters the last part to herself in which I heard her. I chuckle darkly at her making her give a cold glare.

"Don't tell me the mighty Crystal can't tame little old Gold?" I ask in a teasing way making her blush, and cross her arms.

"But of course I can tame him! Who do you think you are talking to? I will make him stop acting like a complete pervert when this project is over!" Crystal says in a confident voice making me chuckle.

"Good luck with that," I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"I don't need luck," Crystal says with an evil glint on her eyes, before turning around and leaving me alone in the hallways.

That evil glint on her eyes…. Oh boy Gold is going to get it when they really start working together on this project. Same time I should re-wind on the current events that happened today…. In which I could say that I do want Black to talk to me normally, because maybe he is afraid of me right?

"Maybe it is that," I whisper to myself whilst slowly walking out the building.

"NATE! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO FEEL MY RAGE!" I heard someone scream making me look at the direction to cover my mouth to suppress the laughter that wanted to be unleashed at the scenery I was looking at.

"Aww, come on Hugh that hair color works well with your eyes?" Who I guess is Nate tell Hugh my little sister's best friend.

Hugh runs his hands on his now red color hair in frustration whilst giving Nate a hard glare with his ruby eyes.

"One of these days Nate…. One of these days," Hugh says darkly at Nate.

"Yeah yeah I know… I'm about to unleash my rage at you," Nate says in a bored tone.

I chuckle at what he said due that's Hugh's usual treat towards people close to him. I sigh finally calmed down thanks to these 2, and start walking to the building where Rosa and May are, so we could finally get started on going home.

* * *

Me: I is sorry, but I couldn't leave out Nate and Hugh... Cause yeah Rosa still needs a lover so does 2 are here for that, until I gather information about Courties enough to put him on the story, but I think Ruri will be as well cause she is kawaii! ;w;/ *coughs* Any who that wouldn't be the last time we see little Ron beg Black to change partners... Oh heavenss no~

Marina: You are just making the poor guy miserable aren't you?

Me: Yeap, but next chapter I think N is introduce, and the location where they are and everything reason they are searching the folktales... So yeah cx

Marina: Mhm~ Any who time to say does 3 words~

Me: Read~ c:

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy~ ^o^/

Marina: Peace out ^o^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto c:


	3. Chapter 3

Me: And here is another chapter of the story ^w^/ Didn't know it would get reviews, but thank you guys And Jetzul I needed a small prankster who well it's kind of confusing to say, but yeah *high fives back* ^o^/

Marina: *coughs* Any who it's time for N to make his appearance on this chapter, cause BRR23 might not like the him, but..

Me: It won't be an awesome story without him... I mean he can understand pokemon! :D

Marina: And yet you don't like him...

Me: I like him, but not his manga counterpart idiota.

Marina: What you said!?

Me: Nothing~ But Disclamer I don't own Pokemon if I did then Anime Pokemon Special will be on tv as well :D

Marina: Enjoy~ c:

* * *

_**Black's P.O.V**_

_**Flashback.**_

"_Truth and Ideals…. That's what created Unova, but…. This place we are living now… This was created by humans that wanted other humans to live in harmony, but yet….. They still trap Pokémon's on does awful poke balls," I heard an old friend of mines say darkly whilst looking at the sky._

_I sigh at his words knowing full well what he wanted, and that was to liberate the Pokémon from the poke balls and away from the people. In which said object I was holding on my hands looking at it knowing who was inside this poke ball, but at the same time think about the other people who love and cherish their Pokémon whilst the others that treat them as tools._

"_What I dream…. The dream I want for Team Plasma…. The dream I want my friends to have… I know it will take some time until they are finally liberated….But I need the help of them," he says in a happily manner looking at my direction our eyes clash for a second before his grey eyes returned to watch the blue sky in peace._

"_N, what do you mean 'help of them'?" I quietly mutter making N chuckle softly._

"_Reshiram and Zekrom…. I need their help to help liberate all the Pokémon's from their trainers, and as well take down does evil organization this place has…. Such as Team Plasma's enemy Team Rocket," N says whilst picking up a little fox that was yipping happily around him._

_We stay quiet for what it seems an eternity in which I didn't mind due that I was progressing what he told me just now. Deep down I knew what he wanted is bad, but you have to follow your dreams right? Even if some are bad and some are good._

"_N, you are one crazy person," I said breaking the silence that was thrown at us when he finished his small speech._

"_So are you…. You are the only person in this place that believes in me, and as well accepted my special gift," N says with a kind smile on his face whilst continuing to look at the sky._

_I give him a warm smile, and also look at the sky enjoying the soft wind that the small meadow we were located provided us._

"_So Black you were telling me early about a project correct?" N asks breaking the silence this time, instead of me doing that._

"_Yes about the folktales of the region 'we' as my partner decides to choose," I explain whilst tapping the middle button of the poke ball letting out my trustworthy pignite._

"_Pig! Pignite!" Pignite cheerfully said whilst sitting next to me whilst N's little zorua jumps from N's arms to sit next to pignite whilst N finally sits down next to me._

"_Folktales? Do you mean the old legends?" N asks in a curious manner._

"_Yeah something like that…. I mean the old legends are folktales aren't they?" I say whilst petting my pignite gently making him cooed in delight._

"_No…. Humans make that rule that the old legends are folktales, so that other humans with selfish needs wouldn't use the power of the legendary that help create the region they were born in," N says whilst motion with his hand for his little zorua to come to him in which the little fox does go to him._

"_I see," I say quietly when he says this, but chuckle knowing full well that this wasn't one of his speeches about plasma and that dream of his….. But deep down I knew something…. Something that made me shiver once in a while._

"_Black tell me what is the folktale you and your teammate are going to research for," N demanded wanting to know what we will pick._

"_I actually don't know yet…. I am waiting to talk to White about that actually," I pointed out._

"_Well could you guys do a research about the Unova region," N says with a smile on his face._

"_I guess, but only if she says yes I suppose," I say whilst trying to surpass a yawn._

_**End of flashback.**_

I sigh repeating the conversation I had yesterday when I meet him halfway when I was going home. I knew full well if I gather this sort of information for the project he will want me to hear on what I gather, and when I do …. He will gladly go on an adventure to try and make this folktale true just for his dream, but first if White choose the Unova folktale and there isn't one as well, so there is a chance that we won't choose the dragons…. I hope.

I sigh again trying to understand a little bit of my teammate… She seems different from all the girls in this school, and the group of friends… She stands out the most in my eyes, but maybe that's just me.

The bell echo's around the school indicating that it is lunch time. I gather my materials whilst shoving a math worksheet the teacher gave us for homework. I start heading out of the classroom with a small frown upon my face.

"I just hope the feeling I had yesterday wasn't something bad I mean really," I mutter to myself to jump in surprise when someone taps my shoulder. I swirl around to groan in annoyance when I meet the guy who was after White. If I remember correctly his name was Ron.

"Why hello there Blacky!" Ron says with a fake grin plaster on his face.

"Hello to you to Ron…. Suppose you're here to discuss the change of partners again aren't you?" I say in my quiet tone.

"Why yes I am, but Blacky do you really want to be with White or another girl in the classroom like um… May right?" Ron says whilst in my thoughts I sigh when he says May just because I talk to her once in a while doesn't me I want to be her partner for a project… I mean she seemed quite happy yesterday with Brendan so no.

"White already made her decision," I pointed out for him in my quiet tone. He looks at me surprise, but grins as if he thought she choose him, and just told me I wasn't a good teammate something like that.

"And who did she choose? Me correct," Ron says whilst his grin gets wider.

"Actually she didn't choos.." I stop mid-sentence when Hugh my younger brother's best friend comes and shoves Ron out my way to stand in front of me giving me and icy glare with his red eyes.

"I need to talk to you about your little brother," Hugh says in an icy tone making me sigh knowing that my younger brother might be calm and collective, but he was quite the pranker.

"What did he do this time Hugh?" I ask him whilst trying to ignore the fact that Ron was coming up to Hugh…. In which it was a bad idea at this moment.

"Hey lower classmate what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ron asks angrily making Hugh change his icily stare to Ron who tenses up.

"I give you to the count of 10 to leave us alone, before I unleash my rage on you," Hugh says with venom on his voice making me paled up a bit knowing now he will unleash his rage for real not like the times he has said it.

"You are joking right?" Ron asks getting cocky around Hugh.

As quickly did that question came out from Ron's mouth Hugh firmly grasp him from the collar of the school shirt tightly making me cringe when I heard a small rip sound from Ron's school shirt.

"Does this look like joking?" Hugh asks Ron making Ron shake his head in a no manner, in which Hugh loses his grip on the shirt. "Go now…. You can talk to Black later, but first I need to," Hugh adds with venom in his voice.

"Ri-ght! See ya later Black," Ron says before running off, leaving me alone with Hugh on the hallway.

"Tch what a pain that guy is," Hugh mutters icily.

"You don't say," I mutter as well, but in a quiet tone.

Hugh turns to look at me, but before uttering a single word he points at his hair, but more specifically the roots. I blink my eyes a few times to notice that the roots where red whilst the rest of his hair was darkish blue.

"What um what are you trying to tell me here Hugh," I say clearly confused.

"What your dear little younger brother Nate did," Hugh says this time calmed.

"Ohh…. So what you really want me to do about it?" I ask him still confused. Hugh sighs whilst massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Well aren't you the older brother? And older siblings know how to control their younger siblings," Hugh points out. I shrug casually not really being a strict older brother with Nate.

"I'm really not that hard with Nate, but Hugh if you want…. Just prank him back is not that hard to do," I say whilst giving a small yawn. Hugh frowns for a second, but snaps his fingers knowing what to do.

"I think I might just do that Black!" Hugh says whilst speed walking away from me to if I guess correctly to get Nate, so whatever prank he thought do it to him I guess.

"They have a weird type of friendship," I say whilst walking to the lunchroom to being stop by none only then White herself, in which caught me by surprise. "Whi-te!" I exclaim surprise, but in my quiet demur.

"I finally caught you," White says with a huge grin on her face. I tilt my head confused, but whilst hiding a small fact that my heart was beating a little too fast in which I didn't understand at all.

"Um yeah you did," I say confused. White giggles a little and grasps my wrist just like yesterday dragging me away to the roof of this school building. "Wh-ere are we going?" I ask nervously when we reach the roof. The gust of wind hits my face gently making me close one eye.

"We are here, so I don't have to say where we are, but I just wanted to have some lunch with you," White says with a smirk making me gulp in fear.

"Really?" I ask not really sure if she is playing a game or not. White sighs and walks into the middle of the roof, and sits down whilst looking through her book bag.

"Yes really! Now sit down!" White commands me in which I comply and sit down. I dig through my book bag to get a small milk box, and just ignore the stare White was giving me. "That's your lunch?" White asks surprise.

"I guess it is," I answer her whilst taking a sip from said object she was looking surprise. She sighs in exasperation making me tilt my head.

"Here!" White says whilst shoving half her lunch towards my direction. I look at her surprised and back at her lunch that consisted of a sandwich… Well a normal looking one. I gently take half of it, but examine it.

"You didn't poison this?" I ask her whilst sniffing it a little bit.

"No, Mr. Quite guy," White says icily in which I cringe, but take a small bite from it. "Any who you are talking normally now," White suddenly says happily making me look at her confused.

"What do you mean normally?" I ask her whilst tilting my head.

"I mean you aren't talking in your quiet tone," White points out making me blink my eyes several times, until a blush creeps on my face.

"What do you mean?" I ask in a quiet tone making her sigh and shake her head.

"And here you only acted quiet, but it seems you don't," White says with a small frown. "So if I point out that you are talking normally it comes back right?" White suddenly asks.

"That doesn't make sense at all, but enough about me what about you," I say still in my quiet tone making her put a thoughtful face.

"Well you could say I am a unique person," White says with a warm smile on her face making the blush come back full force.

We stay quiet for a short while due that White was eating her lunch happily whilst I was finishing the piece she gave me. I look up at the sky remembering the conversation I had with N once again, and about the project.

"Um White," I quietly call her attention making her look at me.

"Yeah?" White says whilst putting her sandwich down.

"About the project…. Um which region are we going to do?" I ask her. White smirks and looks at the sky.

"Unova, because my mother can give us some info about her old hometown," White says grinning like crazy when she looks at me. I gulp knowing that this is what N wanted, but I pray in my mind she wouldn't pick the legendary dragons.

"I see, but what about the folktale?" I ask her whilst hiding my uneasy feeling.

"Well my mother always told me about how Unova was made, so I'll choose that one," White says confidently whilst finishing her lunch. I paled up knowing which story she was talking about even thought my mother is also from Unova I was hoping that we pick the Johto region, and it's folktale on the legendary dogs.

"Oh I see," I mutter too quietly for White to her, in which she suddenly stands up and walks to the edge of the roof.

"Between us Black…. I was always curious about the Tao dragons, so that's why I decided to pick them… I mean they are powerful dragon's specially Reshiram and Zekrom," White says happily making my stomach churn a little thinking that maybe she will try and work alongside Plasma… I shake my head in a dismiss manner knowing she wouldn't do that.

"So we are choosing them, not because your mother told you about the folktale about it, but because you want to learn more about them?" I ask her whilst standing up, and walking up to her.

"Yes," White answers with a smirk on her. I had a feel she was hiding something more about choosing this folktale, but I just ignore and stand next to her watching our classmates walk around the campus or standing in a place talking to among each other's.

"When do we start the research then," I suddenly said making her jump in surprise.

"Today after class be ready Black," White says before the bell rings indicating lunch was finished.

"Okay," I quietly said.

We say our good byes, and head to our other class before seeing each other again on our history class. I look around to notice everyone was sitting with their partners, and Ron was giving me the stink eye whilst his partner gave me a wink?

I look down having a bad feeling about this project, and the people around us…. I just hope it isn't true and that is just a painful cramp that I am getting out of nowhere or because of the lunch White gave me.

* * *

Me: Uhoh... Ron's cousin is his partner in which yeap she is the ace trainer that will get on White's nerves a lot cx Same time reason White was hidding something was because she wants to yeah know... Catch one.

Marina: So that means Black is the one in the middle of this, cause he also needs to tell N, and then boom bam a fight will happen?

Me: A huge fight, cause we can't forget the others same time they talk a little bit about the place they are now currently living, but it will show more details as the story progress.

Marina: Same time that Hugh... He finally unleashed his rage o-o

Me: Almost... He almost did...

Marina: Whatever... But are we finished with the explanations?

Me: Nope! Reason I haven't describe the school uniform, in which next chapter will be describe was cause well I wanted the audience to imagen it, and how the characters will look like in that particular uniform c:

Marina: Ahh any who! Time to say does 3 words c:

Me: Read~ c:

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy :D

Marina: Peace out ^o^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto ^o^/


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Well here is another chapter for this story ^o^/ And as well Happy late Christmas ^o^/ But as well Happy early New Years just in case cx

Marina: Where were you? This chapter couldn't take that long!

Me: Sorry, but I had visitor's, and distraction's~ But I is working full force with this story ^o^/ Any who when the other chapter is done we will jump to Brendan and May~ :D I always wanted to write story with them, so yeah chapter 6 is all theirs cx

Marina: What about the others?

Me: They will get a chapter as well, so no worries~ Just hope I could write Crystal correctly cx I want her to have that seriousness that she has on the manga c:

Marina: Sure sure, any who Disclamer BRR23 doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: Enjoy the story peeps c:

* * *

_**White's P.O.V**_

_**After school**_

_**Current location: Public Library.**_

I shift uncomfortable on the chair I was sited cursing myself for not going home, and changing the school's uniform. I tug on the black skirt angrily whilst ignoring the stares I was getting around me. I sigh angrily, and give them a cold glare making them go back to what they were previous doing.

"I should've went home, and change same time brought servine with me," I mutter angrily to squeak in surprise when a book slams itself on the desk where some of my materials where scatter.

I look up to see Black standing with one book in hand whilst his other hand on top of the one that was slammed against on the desk.

"I think you should start reading this one whilst I continue to look for more," Black says quietly whilst placing the other book he had on his hand softly. I give him a side glare when he leaves me alone once again to get more books, but I could hear a soft chuckle when he left my side.

"Jerk," I mutter whilst opening the book he supposedly rudely put on the desk to stare at it already knowing what the information was in here. I mean I already read this book before…. I look where he disappeared and smile sadly not telling him the full true on why I choose this particular folktale.

I look back at the book, and close it softly, and sigh out loud only May and Rosa know why I love this particular folktale and my main goal is to catch one of the tao dragons, but why does it feel wrong to keep this from Black?

A soft ring was heard near me making me jump a little due that I was deep in my thoughts trying to figure out this feeling. I look around in search of the soft sound to notice it was coming from Black's book bag. I look behind me this time hoping he was near, and that I didn't have to search through his book bag.

"Damn," I whisper when he isn't. I sigh hoping that he will understand what I did that for. I quickly open his book bag to lowly gasp in surprise for a short while to hiss angrily. Inside his book bag there was a poke ball, in which the school forbids you to bring Pokémon's to school. I was about to grab the poke ball, but the soft sound came back, in which I found out it was because of his Xtransceiver was softly ringing.

I look to the sides in a hurry matter, and gently picked it up and answer it to gasp in surprise to see the kid that pranked Hugh yesterday on the screen, in which if I remember correctly his name is Nate right? I think?

"Who are you?" Nate asks whilst giving me a cold stare.

"White, and you?" I ask wanting to know if his name is really Nate our Hugh just screamed the wrong name in anger.

"Nate, the owner of this xtransceiver younger brother," Nate says confirming that was his name, and that Hugh said the right name… I mean that boy really needs to control hi…..Wait!? Did he just say Black's younger brother!?

"I didn't know Black has a younger brother," I mutter out loud whilst taking a sit on the chair I was sited before. Nate continues to give the cold stare in which I resist the urge to give him one in return. "So, um you looking for Black?" I ask.

"What gave you that idea," Nate says in a sarcastic way making me give him a glare. I was about to respond back when I heard someone call him from behind making him blush scarlet red.

"Nate! Where are you? Hugh said you have something to tell me," I heard my little sister Rosa calls for him making me giggle.

"Nate~ You shouldn't keep my darling little sister waiting," I say in sing song voice making him look at me shock.

"You are Rosa's older sister?" Nate asks me surprise in which I nod, and his mouth opens a little to cough. "Well sorry about earlier," Nate says whilst scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, and over protective of your older brother I see," I say taking a guess.

"You could say that, but can you tell him a quick message," Nate says in a calm manner whilst forcing the blush down, and ignoring Rosa's calls.

"Sure I guess," I say whilst trying my best not to laugh at him.

"Well tell him that N wants to meet him when you guys finish whatever you guys are doing at their usual place," Nate says before hanging up when Rosa gets near him making me burst out laughing hard.

"Oh my arceus that's just…" I couldn't finish due that Black was looking me weird, in which turns into a frown when he notice I was holding his xtransciever. "Uhh your brother called, and told me to give you a message," I say automatically not wanting to get on his bad side.

"And what's the message?" Black asks quietly whilst gently taking his xtransciever back. I look at him shock almost thinking he was going to snap at me for looking through his book bag. He looks at me waiting for a response, in which I blush in embarrassment.

"That a person call N wants to meet you after this is over, in the usual place you guys meet," I say whilst grabbing the first book he put on the table, and skimming through it trying to ignore his presence.

"Ohh," Black says whilst sitting next to me, and placing his xtransciever inside his book bag.

"Yeap! Same time…. I didn't get in trouble with the librarian," I say finally realize that you aren't supposed to talk on the xtransciever here due that it makes too much noise.

"Because she was helping me search for the books," Black quietly points out whilst grabbing a book, and start skimming through it.

"Hey Black…. I got a question," I say whilst putting the book down, and averting my gaze away from him.

"What's the question," Black says.

"Why can't we search this sort of information on the internet? I mean it will be easier!" I exclaim happily hearing that annoying 'shh' from the librarian. I make a low hiss wanting to say something back, but if I did I would've being kicked out of this place.

"Because it isn't on the internet anymore…. It was taken down," Black points out whilst placing down the book. I quickly look at him with my mouth open trying to comprehend what he just said.

"WHAT!?" I scream angrily hearing once again that annoying 'shh' louder this time. "Are you serious!?" I whisper harshly towards him not wanting to hear that annoying 'shh' again.

"Dead serious, but the books are the only one with the information…. Well some of them not all of them," Black whispers back.

"So you mean of all these books…. One might have the information we need?" I ask him whilst turning a little pale when I notice how many books are on the table.

"Yes," Black says whilst picking up another book to have me knock it off his hands. He looks at me confused to what I did that for.

"We are taking a break now," I say whilst picking up the books and putting them in a neatly pile for the librarian to come pick them up.

"Why?" Black asks whilst tilting his head to the side making him look cute…. Wait what did I just… Gah! I bit my lower lip in anger, but when I notice Black was still staring in that manner I cough loudly.

"Because of what you said is true, then it would be better if we take a break once in a while, so why not now? I mean the project isn't due for like a full month," I pointed out whilst grabbing my stuff, and carrying a few books to take to the librarian to sign them out of the library.

"I see your point there," Black says whilst doing the same thing as me.

We both carry the books to the librarian who gives me a glare whilst gives Black a sweet smile making me gag at her. When we sign the books out Black asks her politely if we could leave them here behind her desk, in which she replied with a yes.

I stare at her shock due that she is the meanest librarian I have ever met, and she is suddenly sweet and nice with Black!? This old witch, before we left I gave her a cold glare to have her return it back to me.

"Um White?" Black calls out for me quietly making me snap to look at him, and not the old witch that seemed to be funny with anger, in which I put the pieces together finally into why she is nice to Black.

"That's disgusting," I say out loud.

"What's disgusting?" Black asks curiously, in which I blush in embarrassment on how stupid of me to say that out loud.

"Nothing! Any who are you hungry?" I ask quickly changing the subject before he tries to pry for more information. Black stops walking in which now we are currently outside the public library away from that pedophile.

"I guess I am," Black mutters quietly making me clasp my hands together knowing a good place to take him, and as well that a friend shamelessly works there.

"Well I know this place, if ya want to go there," I say with a small smirk on my face making Black give me a nervous laugh. "Don't worry~ It's nothing bad at all Black. It's just a place that sells good food," I add whilst starting to walk down the stairs the public library has.

"I guess I could trust you on this," Black says whilst finally reaching me due that I walk down the stairs quite fast ready to head to that place.

* * *

Me: Sorry I couldn't miss the chance to make White and Nate talk to each other, if it was like that way cx Same time that Librarian cx Any who the place White is taking Black is like a maid cafe, but only this is like a butler or waiter cafe that girls only go... So yeah I'm going to leave this small spoiler there cx

Marina: Have you decided which guy is going to be with Rosa yet!

Me: Sadly no :x Cause I do like Rosa and Hugh and as well Nate and Rosal, so yeah it's going to be hard cx

Marina: Whatever... Will it come in time?

Me: Yes~ Any who time to say does 3 words~

Marina:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina&Me: And Enjoy! c:

Marina: Peace out!

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto c:


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Happy Late New Years Everyone ^o^/ Sorry for the delay with this chapter... It was quite difficult to write I mean... I know how to write the last part and middle part, but the beginning caught me by surprise on how hard was to write :x

Marina: Any who you finished playing your Black 2 already?

Me: Yeap! Cried a little on the prop case memory link thingy... My character was rood to do that :x But any who it is time for Black's point of view~

Marina: In which it seems you make his chapters long~ Than White's~

Me: Not my fault I like writing on guys thoughts better than girl thoughts.

Marina:... *facepalms*

Me: Any who Disclamer I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the oc on this story cx

Marina: *sighs* Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

_**Black's P.O.V.**_

I look nervously around the place White took me. In which I notice a lot of girls giggling to each other, and as well flirting with the waiters as they come and give them their food.

"So, Cilan a table for 2 please," I heard White talk to the person on the front desk.

"Right this way madam White," Cilan says to White whilst picking up 2 menus, and escorting us to our table. I start walking close to White whilst trying to comprehend this place, and the title it has.

I mean Butler Café is quite a weird title…. I mean aren't there supposed to be female waitresses working at any type of café? I heard a small screech sound coming from White's direction making me snap out of my thoughts to pale up in realization that he might do that to me.

"Your sit madam," Cilan says to White whilst making her sit on her sit, before giving it a light push. I quickly sit on the nearest sit, before he comes my way and tries to do the same thing he did to White, but for me.

Cilan places the menus in front of us, and as well from his apron he takes some forks that are neatly wrap with a napkin, and held tightly with a reddish ribbon. He places them on the table whilst turning to White.

"The usual?" Cilan asks whilst taking a small notebook.

"Well yeah, but Cilan don't you mind if Cheren's my waiter for the day?" White asks Cilan who quickly puts his small notebook back inside another pocket the apron has.

"Not at all! Just don't make him mad like last time, when you were here with Madam Bianca and Rosa," Cilan says before walking away in search of this Cheren guy.

I nervously pick up the menu hoping to see only desserts, to be surprise to notice that they had breakfast, lunch, and a dinner menu making my mouth water at the food they have.

"So, what are you going to get Black," White asks making me look away from the menu. She had her menu closed, and was looking at me with a warm smile. I blush and change the menu section to the dessert in a rather quick motion.

"Um well this sundae looks good," I say pointing to a random sundae on the menu making her chuckle.

"Black, that's an oran berry split," White says whilst gently taking the menu. I blush in embarrassment, and look around once again trying to understand this place.

"Um White…. What kind of café is this?" I ask her whilst continuing to survey the place.

"It a butler café, in which only waiters work here," White explains whilst placing the menus together.

"Soooo, that means it's only for girls right?" I ask her, when I notice another waiter bringing the orders for another table full of girls.

"Precisely, but don't worry I didn't take you here for that," White reassuringly says with a smile.

"Are you sure?" I ask in my quiet manner making her groan.

"Gah! Almost! I almost had you talking normally! And yet this time I didn't point out you were, and now you're talking back in your quiet way!" White says whilst crossing her arms with a small frown on her face.

I blink my eyes a couple of seconds, before bursting into a fit of laughter making White look at me weirdly.

"Sorry about that," I quietly say whilst finishing up my little fit of laughter. White sighs, but smiles nevertheless making me smile back at her.

"I see you found a boyfriend White," I heard a boyish voice in front of our table. We both look at the person who was carrying a large root beer flow on the thingy waiter's carry the food for the tables.

"I see you came with something that it wasn't order in this particular table, Cheren my boy," White says with a frown when she notices the 2 straws on the root beer flow.

"It wasn't, but the guys wanted you to have this one in the house, because you are finally on a date," Cheren says whilst placing the root beer flow on the middle of the table. He comes, and takes the menu from us whilst we both stare at the root beer flow that has 2 straws in it.

"I'm so going to murder him, and the others," White mutters whilst looking at the direction Cheren left. I chuckle, and take one straw making her look at me with an eyebrow raised.

I give her a smile, and take a sip from it, in which when my tongue touches the fluid the flavors seems to burst into my mouth making me close my eyes, on how good it tasted.

"I take it you like it," White says whilst producing a chuckle. I stop drinking, and look at her with a blush creeping into my face when I notice she was taking a sip from the other straw. In which I found odd to why would a blush about that.

"It's really good…. Taste differently than the others," I quietly say whilst forcing the blush down. White smirks, and stops her drinking to look around the place.

"I have being going here a lot with my closest friend Bianca, before parted ways," White mutters to herself, in which I heard of course, but didn't say anything just continue to stare at her inspecting the sad expression on her face. It made her look different then the White that caught my attention.

"You guys didn't really parted ways White. Her father decided to homeschool her that's why," I heard Cheren say making us snap our necks to look at him. White gives him a small smile.

"But it feels like it…. Not being able to see her every day like back in Middle school…. Same goes for you," White says with the same smile.

"Well excuse me for wanting to skip some grades, and graduate first than all of you guys," Cheren says in a sarcastic way making White chuckle.

"Whatever Cherry, but have you seeing Bianca lately?" White asks Cheren.

I continue to hear on the conversation silently as if I wasn't even there. Occasionally White will look at me, and I will give her a small smile not bother that she is talking to Cheren well more correctly reminiscing their childhood.

"And when are you going to confess to Bianca, Cheren?" White suddenly asks destroying the calm atmosphere with that question. I look between White and then Cheren who seemed that his pale complexion on some parts of his face were change with redness on his cheeks.

"Wh-at in Arceus name are you talking about!?" Cheren sputters whilst trying his best to force the blush down. I chuckle, but it was cut short when my xtransciever started ringing.

"Must be your brother Nate," White says completely ignoring Cheren's presences whilst taking her full attention on me. I quickly dig through my book bag, in which when I finally get it. I take it out to notice it wasn't Nate at all.

"Um Cheren where is the bathroom…. Um for guys?" I ask Cheren who looks at me with a suspicious stare.

"Next to the entrance for the kitchen you won't miss it," Cheren says whilst pushing his glasses. I nod, and quickly dash to the bathroom knowing I made White and Cheren suspicious about me for doing this act.

I quickly find the bathroom, in which it was where Cheren said, and quickly enter the guy's bathroom finally answering the xtransciever.

"What it is Marina?" I ask whilst checking the clean bathroom for anyone who was here. When I didn't find anyone I change my stare to the girl who has long black hair with blue highlights, and chocolate brown eyes that were giving me a playful glare.

"Well excuse me for calling you, but I got to inform you about something," Marina chirps happily. I roll my eyes at her.

"Don't tell me to meet N, at the usual place?" I say. Marina shakes her head in a no motion making me look at her in a curious manner. "Then what is it?" I ask.

"That they have being reports about Team Magma and Team Aqua making their debut around town," Marina says with a frown on her face.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask her already bored of the conversation. She gives me a glare sending me the hidden message. "Fine fine, but I can't do anything now," I quickly add.

"I know that! I was just giving you a warning idiota! Any who N as well invited me to see you guys in the same spot you guys hang, so see ya later Blacky!" Marina says before hanging up on me.

I sigh, and place the xtransciever on my pocket instead of securely placing it on my wrist like any normal people will do.

I watch my hands, and sigh before leaving the bathroom to notice that I being stare down by all the females in this place. I blush on this unwanted attention, and quickly like I did before going to the bathroom reach the table where White was.

In which she was alone. In which I found weird I wasn't gone that long that Cheren will leave White alone. I take a sit on the previous chair I was sited making look at me, and give me a smile.

"Finally done powdering your face Black," White says playfully making me look at her weir, until I finally understood what she was saying.

"My mascara was dry I am sorry White," I tell her equally playfully. White chuckles and places her hands underneath her chin making her look serious.

"Sooo was it Nate calling you again? Did he run away from my sister?" White asks me whilst pursing her lips.

"No. This time it was another friend, but I do think Nate will run away from another fan girl I suppose," I say whilst placing my hands on the table. White scoffs and gives me a side glare, but chuckles before standing up.

"Whatever you say Black, but let's get going thought… I want to get this information quickly out of that library as soon as possible," White says with a slight frown when she says library. I tilt my head, and look at the root beer flow to see that it was completely gone. The cup was empty! I look back at her, and she grins and does a v sign with her fingers.

"Fine, and at the same time how could you finish that quickly?" I ask her whilst gathering my stuff, in which she shrugs her shoulders casually whilst getting her stuff.

"You drank the half of it, so when you were in the restroom I drank the other half," White explains whilst walking up to the door.

I walk after her, in which she stops for me to walk next to her. I heard a few giggles from behind knowing it was the other girls, and as well laughter eruption from the kitchen.

When we are clearly outside of this café I sigh in relief, and turn a little to look at the place. It didn't look any different from the rest of the buildings. Plain and boring that's how it looked, but inside it was like a girls dream coming through except it didn't have anything pinkish color there.

"Black! Stop daydreaming! I'll take you there another day if liked it that much!" White playfully says whilst I roll my eyes, and completely turn my gaze back at White who was smirking.

"White," I say quietly whilst walking up to her. Her smirks doesn't leave her face at all when we start walking back to the library.

We walk in silence, until we reach the place. When we were about to walk up the stairs we see two people whom seems to be wearing the same type of cloths or in my eyes uniform. It was reddish colored with a big M printed in the middle of the shirt whilst the pants were greyish colored.

"I can't believe Team Aqua will get the information first," one hiss at his partner who sighed and shake his head to the sides. I paled up hearing Team and Aqua in the sentence remembering what Marina told me about it, so this was what Marina was talking about.

"It's okay man. We still got more places to find research about Hoenn, but at the same time it was fun what the admin told us to do," the one who sighed said softly, but with a sinister smirk.

"Black!" White calls me trying to gain my attention away from this people whom if their talking about Team Aqua perhaps they are from Team Magma? I look at her to notice she was close to the libraries door.

"Oh! Coming!" I quickly said whilst walking up the stairs accidently bumping into one of the grunts knowing full well what the other one meant of admin on his comment.

"Watch it brat!" The one who I accidently bump into hisses at me, but I ignore him and reach White.

White gives me a worry look due that the guy in her eyes looked dangerous, in which I give her a small reassuring smile. White smiles back, and starts walking towards the door, and open's it.

"Oh my arceus!" White says in shock, in which I quickly stand next to her peeking through her to notice why she would say that.

The inside of the library seemed to be attack by a few fire moves, but it seemed like the librarian got the place safe before it really burned down to the ground with does moves. White and I entered quietly the library in which the librarian looks at us, and gives us a sad look.

"Sorry kids, but the books you have sign out…. Got into an incident," she whispers sadly whilst her trusting politoed stood next to her with a sad expression its face. "And as well the library will be closed due to a terrorist attack," she adds whilst walking to what look like her desk.

I look around to notice no one was here; it seems they left quickly when this attack happened. I hiss knowing who were the culprits were.

"White! We need to get those guys," I say whilst turning to look at her. She blinks her eyes remembering the people who we saw come downstairs whilst we were going up.

"Yes, but we need to make a quick stop, if we are going to chase them," White says whilst running to the doors, but before I ran after her I turn to the librarian.

"Miss I think you need to call the police, and report this as quickly as you can," I say, and then I left her there alone with her politoed.

White has already run downstairs, and was looking up at me.

"Black, what are we going to do?" White asks me with worry when I reach her.

"You get your Pokémon, and meet me up in the east part of the park," I explain to her, in which she nods and breaks into a run whilst I take a deep breath hoping I didn't have to do my work now.

I quickly dig through my book bag, and take the poke ball out just in case I meet with other members of Team Magma around here.

"I will stop them for sure. No matter the cost," I icily say, before taking off in a run to the park the opposite way White took off running.

* * *

Me: I got to learn how to write with that xxxxxx technique that switches places... I must do that, but other than that Yeap Black ignore when they started calling him Whites boyfriend, cause in future chapter he will show that he really doesn't mind it and as well that its just playful teasing.

Marina: Hah! I made my debut! And as well Team Magma are jerks how could they do that!

Me: Just wait and see next chapter, and as well I don't know if its going to be between Lucas or Dawn, but they will have a dream together in which it is like... Not going to say I don't give spoilers at all cx

Marina: Right, any who time to say does 3 words~

Me: Same time won't snitch what work it is~

Marina: Read~

Me: Review~

Marina&Me: Enjoy~

Marina: Peace out ^o^/

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto ^-^/


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Another chapter right here, but sorry that it isn't White or Black, but May instead in which this chapter might snitch a little Black's job... Or not if you read the description of the Team Plasma member that...

Marina: No spoilers!

Me: Gah! Okay! Any who I hope the chapter is good, cause I do apologize but for me it wasn't it... I don't know why.

Marina: You wanted to narrate the story not put one person's pov that's why!

Me: I guess, but here we go! I don't own Pokemon... In which if I do I would made Touya and Touko appear on the anime same as Red :x

Marina: Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

May's P.O.V

I clutch Brendan's arm tightly as some people from Team Aqua advances towards us with golbat's standing next to them. I was trembling in fear hoping that this was just a bad dream and that we weren't face to face with Team Aqua at all and one of their admins.

"How did we get into this mess?" I ask myself quietly knowing full well Brendan heard me.

"That is what I want to know as well," Brendan mutters whilst clutching tightly to the only book we found about Hoenn.

I look at the book, and then back at the grunts thinking that it was just foolish to attack some teens over a book I mean really!? I close my eyes wanting this to end without us getting hurt or anything, but I knew deep down we were.

_**Few Hours earlier.**_

I huff angrily whilst continuing to search through the book shelves not giving up yet on the region Brendan and I choose. I continue to scan the bookshelves to hear someone sigh in anger behind me. I turn to look at my partner on this project.

"What's wrong?" I ask him worried and my anger vanishing for some odd reason. It seems it does that when he was around me. Brendan sighs, and gives me a sad smile making my worry deepen.

"There aren't any books that contain anything about the Hoenn region here either," Brendan says whilst taking a sit in a nearby chair. I sigh in anger again, and start walking out the library with a deep frown on my face.

Brendan follows quietly behind me, in which I sigh and turned to look at him knowing full well it is my fault we are in this type of situation.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him making him stop walking.

"For what?" Brendan asks making me turn around to look at him. I place my hands on my waist and give him a glare.

"You know! For choosing this stupid region! I mean there are others we could choose, but I had to choose the stupid freaking Hoenn region! Gah sometimes I am so stupid!" I scream angrily at myself making a few people look at us weirdly, in which right now I didn't care at all.

"May," Brendan says softly making me raise one of my hands in a stopping motion.

"I know what you are going to say. That there is still a month for this silly project to be done, and that is the second day it started," I angrily pointed out.

"May," Brendan yet again says softly.

"Don't May me! I know this is my fault! I should've let you choose, instead of me! Gah! This is getting on my last nerves! Just walking around the libraries in search for some dumb books!" I continue to ramble angrily whilst Brendan just stands there looking at me.

"Are they going to break up or something?" A random person commented making me turn around to give that person a cold glare.

"Mind your own business!" I scream angrily at the person making said person run away from me. I continue to glare at the place that person was, but sigh softly when I feel Brendan's hands on my shoulders.

"Are you done?" Brendan asks me softly. I take a deep breath and sharply turned around to look at him making my sapphire eyes clash with his ruby eyes. We stare at each other for arceus knows what.

"Yes," I say when we break the staring competition between us. My cheeks turn red knowing what kind of stare was that, but I quickly dismiss it. "Any who let's get going," I say whilst starting to walk away from him.

"Hey!" Brendan says when I walk away from him. I turn to look at him to notice he was almost right beside me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

When he finally reaches me he doesn't say one word at all, but continue walking leaving me behind in which I quickly walk up to stand next to him.

We walk quietly for a few seconds trying to reach our destination, in which it was the other library we were going to go, but stop suddenly when someone roughly bumps into Brendan.

"I'm so sorry!" The person who bumps to Brendan says in fear. I look at this person to notice it was an old man clutching a book tightly whilst his cloths seemed to be rip in some places.

"It's okay," Brendan says in a reassuring manner making the old man calm down, but to tense up when he hears screaming coming from the direction he came. I tilt my head to the side knowing full well that they were away from us, but the screams seemed to be close.

"Excuse me young lad," the old man spoke with fear still evident on his voice making me turn to look at him. He quickly gives Brendan a book making me raise one of my eye brows. "Could you take care of this book for me, and please don't let it get on the wrong hands as well," the old man adds.

Brendan looks at me, and I look at him we were both confused into why the old man will give us a book, and then say that. When we turned to look at the old man we both gasp in shock to notice he was long gone.

"What in the name of arceus?" I say surprise whilst standing on the place the old man stood for a few seconds. I touch the floor with my glove hand, in which thinking there was some kind of teleportation on the floor.

"May look at this," Brendan says making me snap out of my thoughts and my attention away from the floor. I look at Brendan to notice the book that was given to him was open, and I casually walk next to him to take a small peek at the book to have my eyes open wide as saucers.

"This book….Is about…" I say in shock when Brendan closes it.

"Yes. It talks about the famous folktale about Hoenn," Brendan says giving me a nod.

"Kyogre and groudon, but why would the old man gives us such a book?" I ask Brendan knowing full well that we choose the Hoenn region only to search about a certain folktale that talks about a Pokémon that grants wishes to people.

"I don't know, but what confused me more was that he doesn't want it to go to the wrong hands whatever that means," Brendan says whilst looking at the book.

"He meant not to give it to the organization that was chasing him, but the old fart wasn't too smart on giving to children like you," I heard voice behind Brendan making said boy turn sharply.

I look in horror when they walk closely to us. Brendan shields me with his body whilst I continue to look at them knowing full well who where they.

"And now. Could we have the book back?" The same person who spoke before said, in which I notice it was a girl with a blue bandana that was neatly place on top of her red puffy hair. A black shirt that shows her belly button she wore with a blue vest to finish her looks plus the long blue pants.

"May…. Run now," Brendan whispers to me making me look at him shock.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone with them!" I whisper harshly at him. Brendan sighs, but turns around giving her his back. I was about to say something when he grasp my wrist with his free hand and starts running taking me with him.

I stumble a few times due that he took me by surprise on the run, but then I got the hang again and we continue to run away from this people. We didn't hear a command that made them run after us, and as well I turned a little my head to notice they weren't following us.

We stop running to regain our breaths, and when we do we notice we were in a dead end. I sigh in relief when I look back and there was no one on the entrance of the dead end making me hug Brendan tight.

"We got away from them!" I say happily whilst continuing to hug the poor boy.

"Y-eah!" Brendan says stuttering a little.

"Not really sweetie," I heard the voice of the female who spoke to us a few minutes ago making me tense up to look at her, and almost break into tears when behind her were more people, but with the uniform slightly different then hers.

"Who are you guys?" Brendan icily asks whilst breaking the hug, and once again shielding from them.

"Team Aqua, but that's all you got know now boy," she says icily whilst un clipping a poke ball that was on her belt. She tosses in on the air sending out a golbat. "Now give me the book or do I have to use brute force to get it from you," she says whilst snapping her fingers.

The people behind her do the same thing as she did, and send their golbat's out making me clutch Brendan's arm tightly.

"Admin Shelly should we attack now?" One of her comrades asks making me find out her name, and her position on Team Aqua.

"Yes. Without holding back," Shelly says with an evil smirk on her face.

_**Present time.**_

The golbat's came closer to us, in which we inch apart from them, until our backs hit the wall. My eyes were open wide whilst I mentally hit myself for not bringing blaziken with me.

"Give up the book now or else I won't hesitate to attack you guys," Shelly says in which I could notice she was hiding the desire to just attack us, and then take the book from us.

"N-o!" I bravely said making her chuckle darkly.

"That wasn't the answer I wanted, but then golbat! Use bite on them!" Shelly says whilst wearing a smirk on her face.

I eep when the golbat does a flip flop in the air before coming to attack us.

"Minccino thunderbolt," someone commanded from behind the Team Aqua members.

I see the golbat's being struck with lightning coming from a small Pokémon whom lands between the Team Aqua members, but runs away from them. Shelly turns around whilst her comrades do the same to look at the person who attack them.

"Well well if it isn't Team Plasma," Shelly says with venom on her voice.

Brendan and I couldn't see who she was talking to or if it was really Team Plasma helping us out. I mean Team Plasma members are only seeing when this Ghetsis guys make his speeches about liberating Pokémon, but other than that they aren't seeing much.

"Shelly! In the name of our king we command you to stop this nonsense! They are just high school students!" The person who commanded minccino to attack spoke up.

Shelly just huffs, but turns around to look at us, and gives us a sinister smile.

"You guys are lucky, but next time you won't," Shelly says whilst returning her golbat, and sending her pelipper whilst the other send out swallow.

I close my eyes when a gust of wind hits me and Brendan hard, but as soon as it was produce it was gone. I open my eyes to notice the Team Plasma members whilst one was wearing a different uniform then the others.

Her chocolate brown eyes look at us with worry whilst her companions give us ice cold glares. She starts walking towards us whilst her black hair with blue high lights flow behind her like a cape for her uniform.

"Are you guys okay?" She asks us whilst standing in front us not to close or far. I shakily nod, and give her a bow of thanks.

"Thank you!" I quickly say whilst stubbornly holding the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. She gives me a warm smile, before turning around and leaving us there alone.

Her companions follow her without saying a word whilst the minccino that attack the golbat's was parched on her left shoulder. She turns around a little, and gives us a small wave before disappearing from our lives for now I suppose.

"I can't believe this," Brendan says in surprise due that he was quiet for the whole thing that happened a few hours or was it seconds? I don't know fear must've blocked my train of thoughts.

"Me either," I mutter quietly whilst Brendan and I start walking out of the dead end, and into the streets.

When we do a blur of brown passes us by quickly making me turn to look at it to notice it was Black and he was running to the park?

"Isn't that your cousin's teammate?" Brendan asks whilst pointing the direction he was.

"Yeah, but why was he running?" I ask out loud.

"Maybe your cousin broke his heart?" Brendan slowly says making me look at him with a frown on my face.

"She doesn't like him like that, and I suppose Black doesn't like her either like that," I pointed out whilst turning a little ready to walk home. "And as well see ya tomorrow Brendan! I am tired!" I happily added making him look at me weirdly.

"Okay? Then see you tomorrow to May, but at the same time be careful," Brendan says with worry on his tone before walking the opposite way from me.

"No you be careful," I gently whisper notice he still had the book on his hand clutching it tightly, in which why would Team Aqua want it so badly? Same time why didn't they put a fight against Team Plasma? Are they strong or something?

I shake my head to the sides pushing does thoughts away from my mind, and start walking home ready to take a hot shower, and then pig out! Because this was quite an adventure I don't ever want to repeat ever again.

* * *

Me: And here is the end of this chapter, still hope it is good, but next chapter is the trippy dream of Lucas in which you will see the 2 special guest on that dream! :D Any who the secret hint there :3 But after the Lucas chapter we switch back to Black or White.

Marina: What about the others?

Me: They will have their own chapter same time Leaf will have her own chapter in which will might scream trouble?

Marina: You don't even know right?

Me: Nope~

Marina:*sighs* Time to say does 3 words~

Me: Read~

Marina: review~

Me&Marina: And importantly enjoy~ ^-^/

Marina: Peace out~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto para el otro capitulo~


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi guys! I finally updated... Finally, so yeah yeah! I finally put the dream in a place I always wanted to write about... Even thought in the game I always get owned on it, but it was fun though~

Marina: So short explanation say Hi to new characters on this chapter ^-^/

Me: Yesh! Same time Disclamer I don't own Pokemon or any thing related to Pokemon Special, cause if I did... The Black and White manga would of being completed and making sense to others ;~;/

Marina: Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

_**Lucas P.O.V.**_

_**Dream Sequence.**_

"_Where am I?" I mutter out loud whilst looking at my surroundings. I gasp in shock seeing the sky had some parts blue whilst in one part in the middle of the sky it was a reddish color mixed with black._

"_Is this a dream?" I heard a voice behind me making me sharply turned around to notice it was Dawn who spoke. She seems to be looking down. I slowly started walking towards her to peer down as well._

_I gasp in shock noticing that this place seemed to be floating in the sky. I shakily turn back to look at the reddish mixed with black sky. I changed my gaze to the tower that looked like it was connected to the sky, and slowly trace it with my eyes noticing finally at the end that there was a door._

"_Dawn," I whisper her name finally making her snap her attention from what she was previously doing. Dawn gasps in shock in which it might be from seeing what was in front of us or another thing._

"_Lu-cas!? What are you doing in my dream!? At the same time what is that!?" Dawn asks whilst nervously pacing back and forth almost close to the edge of the floating road making me grasp one of her hands, and drag her out of the floating road towards the entrance of the tower._

"_I'll explain it later…. Well when I fully understand it first, because right now… I am as confused as you are Dawn," I said whilst looking at the entrance of the tower._

_Dawn nods her head whilst gently intertwining our fingers together making me blush uncontrollably. I take a deep breath whilst forcing my blush down, and walk inside the tower to notice it looked ancient while the staircase that seemed to go on forever was still intact._

"_Don't tell me we have to climb these stairs," Dawn says making me chuckle at her._

"_I suppose so. If we want your questions to be answer we must do this," I pointed out making her groan in pain. I chuckle once again, and give her one gentle pull._

_We both start climbing the stairs slowly at first not knowing what we were going to reach at the top of this tower, but to later on start climbing them in a fast pace. You ask why? Behind us stood some Pokémon we didn't think that they will be here, but they seem like they were flying-types._

"_You got to be kidding me!" Dawn angrily said whilst a wild pidgeot I presume hitting us with gust making us hurry a little bit more the stairs due that the pidgeot wasn't the only one doing gust now._

_We continued as fast as we could whilst both of us trying our hardest not to fall due to the strong wind attack the pidgeot and its friend were doing. I was about to almost give up, but then I notice a light emitting making me think that the staircase does end!_

"_Come on Dawn just a little bit more!" I said to her in a happy tone._

"_Okay!" Dawn responded back, but with a not so happy tone making me push her forward whilst a try my best to block the gust attacks that were coming from behind us. When I do… The wind suddenly vanishes, in which makes me turn around to notice pidgeot and its friends have disappeared._

"_What in arceus name?" I ask out loud to have Dawn roughly yank me towards her. I stumble a little, but I sigh in relief when I didn't fall on top of her. She gives me a murderous glare making me gulp nervously._

"_What the hell was that!?" Dawn asks me angrily whilst letting go of my hand making me miss the warmth that came out of her hand. A blush creeps into my cheeks when I think about that, but quickly cough and give her a warm smile._

"_Well I-"I shut my mouth not wanting to finish due that she was fuming with anger. She turns around and starts stomping angrily towards the exit, in which made me raise one of my eyebrows due that it seemed that it got closer when in reality it was still pretty far away from our reach._

"_Are you coming or not!?" Dawn angrily asked making me tense up, and walk up to her. She was standing in front of the exit with a frown on her face making her look cute._

_A blush creeps into my cheeks, in which I speed walk towards her without stopping making her grasp my visible wrist tugging me back words a little. I try my best forcing the blush down, in which it helped when she started to drag me out of the inside of the tower._

_When she does she stops walking, and we both look up to see the reddish and black mixed sky almost in our reach of our hands. I look down to jump in surprise when I see a boy probably our age standing in front of us with a Pikachu parched on his shoulder neatly._

"_Who's that?" Dawn asks noticing the boy in front of us._

"_I really don't know," I mutter whilst taking a step closer to the boy whom didn't move at all. His Pikachu gave me a cold glare whilst its red cheeks I could see a few bolts emitting from them. I stop walking, and raise my hand in his direction. "Hello there! Um could I ask you a question um?" I nervously add._

"_Red," he whispers so quietly that I had to force my hearing aid more. _

"_Well Red, could you tell us about this place?" I heard Dawn ask making me jump a little when I notice she was standing next to me, but with her hands on her hips. I look back at Red to finally notice his red eyes staring back at us without a soul in them._

_Dawn clutches my arm when she notices his eyes whilst I gulp nervously. He then turns around and starts walking towards a small shrine that was in the edge of the towers ceiling. When he reaches it, that's when I notice a girl younger than me by a year sited on the floor with a Pikachu staring up at her._

_Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail whilst I couldn't see her face due that some bangs were obscuring her face. I could see that Red was kneeling in front of her making her Pikachu nuzzle Red's Pikachu affectingly._

"_Yellow," Red says yet again in a whisper. The girl in whom I presume is Yellow shyly looks up to Red to blush scarlet red due to their closeness. She opens her mouth, but was stop by Red when he points towards us. Yellow blinks her yellow eyes several times, in which I found out about the color of her eyes is the same as her name…. But that's not the main part here._

_She slowly stands up making her Pikachu look up at her with a curious glance. Red moves to the side, but stays close to Yellow, in which said person was giving us a warm welcoming smile on her well Dawn won't know about this comment at all… angelic face._

"_Hello! You must be Dawn and Lucas am I correct?" Yellow softly spoke making me blush lightly at how her voice sounded so sincere. I gasp in pain when I notice Dawn clutching my arm to tightly, and in her pretty face a frown was made on her sof…. Erm.. I quickly look away from Dawn to look back at Yellow._

"_Yes, that is us…. But how do you know our names?" I ask whilst giving a small glance at Dawn who seems to have calm down… I hope._

"_Because master arceus told us about you guys, plus some of your friends as well," Yellow spoke once again whilst walking up to us. I notice Red follow quietly behind her not taking his eyes off her at all._

"_Arceus?" Dawn whispers in surprise. Yellow nods, and looks at us when she stops walking towards us. She softly starts looking for something in her pocket whilst Red does the same._

"_Yes, but arceus also wanted us to give you guys this as well," Yellow says whilst pulling out an orb I might guess, but this orb it seemed so different. "Lucas I present to you the Adamant Orb," Yellow adds while giving me said orb._

_It felt light in my hand, in which I lift my arm a little to look it from a different view, but as I do. It still looks like a huge diamond in my hand, but instead of diamond shape it was shaped as a circle. I take my eyes of it to notice Red giving Dawn another orb. It looks so different than the one I have in my hand._

"_For you Dawn the Lustrous Orb," Yellow says whilst giving Dawn a gentle smile. _

_So that's the name of the orb Dawn has. It was very differently than mines it looked like a pearl I suppose? But then realization came crushing down on me. I look between my orb and the orb Dawn was holding to her chest._

"_These orbs… They belong to them," I say out loud making them look at me. _

"_To them?" Dawn says confused making me feel that realization hasn't hit her yet._

"_Dialga and Palkia," Red whispers their names making me frown deeply. Dawn looks at Red in shock, and then turns to look at Yellow whom was looking at the sky._

"_But why?" Dawn asks Yellow whom gives us a weak smile._

"_They are coming back…..But not alone…. With the glitch that destroyed the other regions," Yellow sadly says with the weak smile still intact on her angelic face._

"_The glitch that destroy the other regions. What do you mean by this Yellow?" I ask with a slight frown on my face. Yellow looks at the ground, but I notice her shoulders are hunched and as well I could hear soft sobs._

"_The glitch destroyed each region that we used to live in," Yellow softly says whilst directing her gaze towards us. I could see tears streaming down her angelic face. Red quickly walks next to her, and pulls her into a gentle hug making me feel uncomfortable seeing that._

"_A glitch did that," Dawn's voice quivered a little changing my stare at the couple in front of me to look at her._

"_Yes, and much more," Red whispers making me look back at the couple to notice Yellow seemed to have calm down._

"_I'm sorry that you guys had to see me like that," Yellow says with the weak smile still in her face._

"_It's okay, but tell us more please Yellow, so we could help," I pleaded with her. Yellow nods her head, and let's go of Red with a blush creeping on her cheeks._

"_It happened 10 years…. 10 years when that glitch suddenly attacked killing Pokémon's and humans along the way. It killed many people even my uncle and parents," Yellow suddenly stops due that she was forcing her tears to stop cascading on her cheeks once again. "It first destroyed Kanto first, and then it jumped to the Johto region…. Until it finally attacked all the regions even the unknown region of Unova," Yellow adds whilst looking down._

"_But but I thought… I thought the regions disappeared due to lack of food resources and as well vegetation!" Dawn said her voicing shaking here and there in a few sentences. I knew my face was paled up whilst my mind was taking in what Yellow said. I for sure had a feeling it was all true._

_You ask why? The poor girl Yellow broke down on us whilst holding tightly to Red whom seemed to hug her tight. It seems she still has the memory of her uncle and parents still fresh on her mind, and the love they had for her if I take a lucky guess on this thought._

"_No," Red spoke this time in a normal tone. "It was destroyed by the glitch, and later on the place you guys are living peaceful… Will be next, but this time the glitch wouldn't be working alone… But with the person that caught it," Red adds nuzzling his cheek into Yellow's hair._

"_No way!" Dawn angrily said. "I can't believe this at all! Come on Lucas we are living!" Dawn angrily added whilst grasping my wrist painfully and starting to drag me towards the exit of the tower._

"_It is the sad true… Same time do you believe the place you are living was made from just one human? Does this human's name if I could guess correctly is Giovanni?" Red asks with venom on his voice making Dawn stop, and look at him._

"_That is the name of the creator of the island we live in," Dawn points out with a frown on her face. Red chuckles, but then it turns into laughter. "What's so funny?" Dawn angrily asks whilst giving Red a glare._

"_Nothing at all, but the creator of that island was arceus himself, but that person is…" Red couldn't finish his sentence due that he and Yellow suddenly disappeared._

_A white flashed suddenly hit us making me shield my eyes, and try to take a small peek at Dawn in which when I do she was completely gone._

"_What the!?" I say, but had to close my eyes when the white flashed turned worst._

_**End of the dream sequence.**_

I snap my eyes open in a quick motion whilst I take large intakes of air due that it seemed that I was holding my breath. I look around my surroundings to notice I was in my room.

"Was it all a dream?" I ask myself, and sigh out loud. It was all a dream! A bad dream if I do say so myself!

I take the covers off of me ready to get out of bed, and get ready for the usual routine to pale up when I notice the Adamant Orb was still in the hand that it was placed when Yellow gave it to me.

"It… wasn't a dream after all…" I mutter with fear in my voice.

* * *

Me: Oh boy here is where the plot is really happening~ They first have this dream, but later on Leaf and Blue well... When it is their time for to write their chapter in which it is going to be hard... But I will try ;~;/ Any who Specialshipping guise :D

Marina:*facepalms* Aren't you a huge fan on Chess/Agency?

Me: Yeah, but I adore Specialshiping~

Marina:*sighs*

Me: Any who ten cyber cookies on whom guesses who the glitch is... In which it will be easy same time I won't make you guys the area the dream took place so no worries~

Marina: Any who! Time to say does 3 words~

Me: Read~

Marina: Review~

Me&Marina: Enjoy~

Marina: Peace out~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto par el otro capitulo~ :3


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I am back~ :D Al thought I feel guilty for not updating this story, and the other one ;w;/ The infamous BMWA will be uptaded when well... When I finished all my writing homework, cause she doesn't make my dream come true... Of not giving homework on just one day ;w;/

Marina: Okay? Any who Gemstone Gal and Superstar22 you guise guessed correctly ^-^/ Even BRR23 needed to make it less ya know... He is the only glitch in the game that comes from Kanto, but congratz you guise :D *gives them their cookies*

Me: Yesh~ But don't worry the buried alive sprite might be on this story, but not as a sprite... As in a real person, but in someones nightmare that soon turns into a pleasant dream~

Marina: But sadly it is not on this chapter~ On the future ones~ Just you guise wait :D

Me: Alrighty then~ Disclamer time~ I don't own Pokemon or anything related to the Pokemon Company~

Marina: Enjoy my peeps ^-^/

* * *

_**White P.O.V's**_

"That felt so real," I mutter whilst pulling my legs to my chest, and I knew I was crying…. But decided to ignore it, and pay more attention on the dream… No wait the nightmare that took my sleep away.

I bite back a sob when I hear a knock on my door, and quickly stop doing what I was previous doing and wipe away my tears as quickly as possible when the door opens up seeing my little sister peek her head a little to look at me.

"Are you okay White?" Rosa asks me quietly with a worried expression on her face. I give her a fake grin towards her direction hoping just hoping that I could be left alone.

"I'm fine Rosa just had a little nightmare, and it isn't too late for you to be up?" I ask her changing the subject.

"I was asleep, until I heard you scream White," Rosa points out making me mentally hiss for actually shouting.

"I'm sorry, but I promise I'll explain it you in the morning…. Right now I am really tired," I said wanting hoping that she will leave, and go back to sleep. She gives me a doubtful look, but nods and mutters a quiet 'good night' before leaving me alone in the dark room.

Dark room…. Just like that Pokémon that green hair guy was riding in my dream. I lie down on the bed, and close my eyes remembering the nightmare. I was grasping the light stone, and I could feel the warmth radiating from it. I felt victorious just holding it, but when he came with that Pokémon who was giving me a challenging look with its red eyes.

I sigh out loud shoving that thought deep into my head, and focus on the two people who were standing in front of the Pokémon. A girl with long black hair with blue highlights in it while her chocolate brown eyes looked blank, and as well her cloths consisted of the higher rank I guessed from Team Plasma. She looked at me up and down before showing sadness on her eyes confusing me in the dream, but when I turn to look at her comrade well…

My whole body tensed up, and my mind kept on repeating that this was just a stupid dream in which I still think so. I mean come on quiet little Black working for Team Plasma? And being in the higher ranks it doesn't seem to fit quite well at all. I take a shaky breath remembering his new emboar standing behind him with an apologetic look on its face.

I shake my heads to the sides, and lay down on the bed trying to get my sleep back whilst taking a quick at the clock to notice it was only 3:00am. I cringed feeling sorry that I have woken up my sister with my screaming.

I blush crimson red remembering who I was screaming at…. Who I screamed his name not in fear, but in anger in my dream. I never felt so betrayed in my life, but that just makes me wonder.

"We aren't even close friends, and yet that dream killed me emotionally," I whisper to myself whilst giving a soft yawn. I pull the covers over my body, and close my eyes ready to sleep, and as well mentally praying to arceus that I don't have another dream like that.

_**Few Hours Later**_

I grunt angrily when I feel someone shake me hard and as well that someone was shouting loud making me groan in pain when I opened my eyes to stare back at calm blue eyes. I blink several times and hiss angrily at the person who woke me up.

"_Rosa,_ what have I told you about waking me up?" I ask her making her giggle, and sit on my bed.

"You didn't wake up when your alarm went off," Rosa pointed out. I quickly sit up to notice I almost over-slept and would be late for class. "You are welcome," Rosa adds whilst getting up.

"Oh… Yeah sorry sis," I say giving her a warm smile. She sighs and pats me on the head, but gives me a hard stare.

"Are you going to tell me about your dream now?" Rosa asks me with a frown on her face. I look at her, and sigh.

"It was more of a nightmare then a dream, but let's just say something challenging is going to rise up in my life," I told her whilst taking the covers off, and throwing a pillow at Rosa in the progress. "Now get out of my room. I need to get ready for school," I add with a smirk on my face.

"Whatever, but I am taking the pillow with me," Rosa says whilst taking my pillow with her. I look at her shock and betrayed due that she took my best friend.

"My baby," I say dramatically while getting off the bed, and giving it a soft poke. Yes I am that weird my pillow is my best friend, and if you want to know what my bed is well… It is my only lover.

I start walking around the room collecting the materials I needed for school while humming a happy tone towards the bathroom, until I look at myself in the bathroom mirror to have the nightmare flash every time I blink. I drop the materials I had on my hands to cover my mouth and as well prevent the unknown tears that weld up in the corners of my eye lids.

"Why? Why do I feel like this," I mutter while cleaning the un fallen tears off my eyelids carefully. I collect the materials that I drop, and neatly place them on top of the laundry basket not caring if it they get the stink of the previous cloths.

I look away from the mirror and start brushing my teeth in a quick manner while ignoring the nagging feeling to talk about the nightmare with Rosa. I mean she doesn't know much about Black and so do I, but there must be someone that does….

"Nate!" I say out loud accidently spiting some tooth paste in the progress. He might know a lot about him well duh! He is Black's younger sibling!

I smirk in satisfaction and clean myself up in a quick motion putting my uniform in the progress while tripping here and there trying to put on the skirt. When I was done I come out of the bathroom and rum through my drawers to get some black socks. I freeze when I pick the socks, and frown slightly when I remember how he looked like a human sized doll with all emotion gone away from him.

Maybe perhaps that triggered that nightmare? I sigh and sit down starting to remember what happened yesterday with Team Magma.

_**Flashback**_

_I grind my teeth together when I reach the park where Black is to notice that it seemed Team Magma was nowhere to be, but really… I think they never took this route to escape from what they have done on the library. I look around for Black to notice he was looking blankly at a stage?_

"_Um Black?" I call out to him while tapping his left shoulder. He jumps startle to my touch, and looks at me. His expression changes to the one I know in which I grin in happiness._

"_You finally made, but sadly they disappeared," Black says with a frown on his face. I sigh sadly, and give him a slight punch to the same shoulder I patted._

"_Don't worry we will get them somehow. So no giving up just yet Black," I say positively making him smile._

"_Excuse me may I have your attention," I heard someone speak with a strong voice in front of us. I turned my head to look at the only person I could guess by their looks. I give that person a cold glare while ignoring the people whom seemed to gather around the stage._

"_Ghetsis," I hiss angrily at the person who was in the stage with a few grunts of that pathetic group called Team Plasma._

"_Yeah," Black says emotionally making me sharply turned towards him to notice his facial expression was avoided of any kind of emotion. My eyes open wide when I notice that he seemed to be paying close attention to what Ghetsis was about to say._

"_My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation," Ghetsis says well starting his usual way he starts his annoying speech. _

_Some of you are wandering how I know he does that…. Well he does his speech around the area where I live, and I have seemed too accidently be where he gives his damn speeches about Pokémon liberation. I sigh sadly remembering the trainer whom released his partner vulpix into the wild thinking it was good for her._

_"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps us humans... only assumed that this is the truth?" Ghetsis speaks up snapping me out of my thoughts._

_Murmurs were heard echoing around the park making me hiss angrily. I turned around to look at the people who were gathering around us, but actually was to hear this bastard's speech. I hiss angrily once again, to 'eep' in surprise when I felt Black's hand on mines. I look at our connected hands, and then back at him to look at him shock._

_His eyes…. His warm chocolate brown eyes were lifeless. I look at the direction he was looking to notice he was staring straight at Ghetsis. I look back at Black now noticing his facial expression it was deem with no emotions or movements at all. He looked just like an emotionless human doll._

_"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Ghetsis says once again making the people murmurs louder than before._

_I continue to stare at Black ignoring Ghetsis lame speech. I wanted to see the cheerful Black once again, that I gave a light squeeze at his hand making Black jump in surprise to look at me. He gives me a warm smile making me smile back at him._

"_Can we go? It seems that they are long gone," I say in a whisper for only Black to hear. He blinks several times confused to what I was saying, in which made me suspicious about how he was acting before when Ghetsis came to the park._

"_Um yeah," Black quietly says. _

_I nod and start dragging him away from the park as soon as possible not wanting to see him act like that again._

_**End of Flashback**_

I snap out of my flashback when I feel something soft hitting me on my face.

"What the!?" I say while looking at the object to notice it was my pillow.

"It's time to go sis!" Rosa shouts from the door. I give her a glare, but then my eyes open wide as saucers.

_**In school campus**_

"Okay Rosa, do you know where your boyfriend is?" I ask her when we reach the school campus. She blushes and looks away from me with a pout on her face.

"Wh-y you ask that!? You know I don't have a boyfriend," Rosa says with venom on her voice making me laugh nervously at her.

"Well excuse me, but I was talking about Nate," I pointed out this time making the blush worsen on her face. "Did something happen between you guys yesterday?" I add quickly seeing my little sister play with her thumbs nervously.

"N-o! But he might be in the school's cafeteria with Hugh," Rosa says quickly while breaking into a run not wanting to be interrogated by her wonderful sister White.

"Thanks? But you aren't getting away from me Rosa dear~" I say in a sing song voice ignoring the looks I got when Rosa ran like that.

They thought I was bullying her due that one person gave me an ice cold glare. Like that one is going to kill me, but the one that really did kill me emotionally was… I shake my head to the sides trying to forget what I was thinking and preventing my mind to imagine his face.

I sigh in relief when I finally reach the school's cafeteria quickly to notice Hugh about to get once again prank by Nate.

"You own me one Hugh," I mutter darkly. "Nate!" I scream his name out loud making him drop the milk cartoon that he had on his hand.

If I guess correctly he was going to use that milk cartoon to prank Hugh, but I think that prank is quite boring due that he was going to switch Hugh's original milk cartoon for that one in his hand. I look down noticing the continents it had to grab my stomach on how disgusting it looked.

"White, what are you doing here?" Hugh asks not clearly noticing what Nate was about to do or the milk cartoon that he might drank, but I startled little Nate before he did his little prank. I mentally face palmed finally getting hit with realization why Hugh got pranked a lot by Nate.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Nate asks, but with venom on his tone due that I stop his little prank against Hugh. I sigh, but step in front of Nate with a frown on my face.

"I need to talk to you about your older brother," I say icily getting straight to the point what I was here for.

"What about him?" Nate asks while pushing the continents of the milk cartoon he was previously holding away from my eye sight, and as well Hugh's.

"Does he work for Team Plasma?" I blurted out with no regrets what so ever.

Nate pales up at the question making me grow suspicious that he does. I felt a powerful blow on my chest when he didn't answer at all, but broke into a run like Rosa did with me when I asked her about what happened between them.

"Nate!" Hugh calls out for him. "What was that all about? You just asked him a simple question," Hugh adds confused.

My body started to shake uncontrollably when the feeling that I had from the nightmare came crashing down hard on me. I turned around and break into a run…. Heh it must be contagious now, but that doesn't matter now.

I continue to run as fast as I could to the place…. To the park were Ghetsis did his speech yesterday, and crash into a nearby bench trying to hold on my tears of frustration knowing that nightmare was true… It wasn't fantasy at all…. I should've paid attention to it more because it felt so real.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice asked me. I look up to the sound of the person's voice to stared in shock in seeing the girl of my nightmare standing next to the guy whom was attacking me on my nightmare as well.

They both were looking at me with concerned written on their eyes. I couldn't answer back due that I was to shock to even answer back and as well a new feeling was over powering my senses…. And it was fear of the both of them.

* * *

Me: Oh boy~ Nate and Rosa are keeping a secret~ Well their secrets are different from each other~ At the same time Oh noes! White is in touble... Or is she? We only have to wait on the next chapter if she is~

Marina: At the same time that nightmare~ She doesn't like that Black she say that day or on her nightmare, but I kind of liked it.

Me:... I kind of liked it as well, but let's see what happenes~

Marina: Yesh~

Me: Time to say does 3 words~

Marina: Read~

Me: Go fishing and chill... Erm I mean Review~

Marina&Me: Enjoy~

Marina: Peace out~

Me: Adios I que regresen pronto para el otro capitulo ^-^/


End file.
